blocksagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tangible Experience Abilities
This is a type of Special Ability that involves forms of Experience points that are objects in the game. These must be retrieved by a player when an enemy drops them. Enemies only drop these after being killed. Here are some examples of Tangible Experience Special Abilities: Potterizing This type of TESA involves collecting pieces of Clay and Power Infusions, both of which are dropped by dead enemies. Potterization is performed by sticking the Clay in the shape of an item, and then sticking Power Infusions into it so that it is usable. The larger an item is, the more Clay you need to make it. The more powerful an item is, the more Power Infusions that must be embedded inside to use it. Advantages: Very small and powerful items are very easy to make, meaning you won't have to carry around large weaponry. Disadvantages: If two items look similar, there is a chance the game will confuse one for the other. Luckily, these items will usually have different power levels, so it is unlikely that you will create one over the other. Hallucinogenating This form of TESA involves eating Hallucinogines, which are little flashy rainbow things that enemies drop. Eating one of these mangles the colors on your computer screen. The more you eat, the more the colors get messed up, until the colors form into the shape of an item, usually the one you were attempting to get. This item is then automatically created. Advantages: You can make any item, no matter how powerful, by just consuming around ten Hallucinogines. Disadvantages: There is a very large chance that you get a completely different item than the one you wanted, due to the peculiarly uncontrollable properties of the Hallucinogines. Upgrading This type of TESA involves collecting Upgrade Money. There are six forms of Upgrade Money: Blue Bucks, Red Riches, Brown Bills, Black Banknotes, White Wealth, and Silver Salary. These forms of currency can be converted from one into the other. With these, you can Upgrade items to become different, more powerful ones, at a set expense of a certain form of Money. Items can also be downgraded, after which you regain any Upgrade Money spent. Upgrade Money can be gained, besides through downgrading an item, by killing enemies and collecting their drops. (Note: Although a process Upgraders can do is called downgrading, it is not the same as the other TESA called Downgrading. Scroll down to read more about Downgrading.) Advantages: Upgraders are able to reach Legendary Items with ease by downgrading absolutely everything else in sight, including the weapons of their comrades and many important pieces of terrain. Disadvantages: It is impossible to create a new item with this method. You are only able to change one item into the other. Prismizing This form of TESA involves collecting Glass Bits, which are, of course, dropped by enemies. A player must arrange these Glass Bits into lenses. Light is shined through these lenses. The light refracts and forms patterns on the ground, wall, or whatever surface you choose. If the pattern forms into the shape of an item, the item is automatically created, and all Glass Bits used are destroyed. Advantages: Any item, even a Legendary one, can be created with a minimal amount of Glass Bits. Disadvantages: You must have an advanced knowledge of physics in order to use this TESA. Downgrading This type of TESA involves collecting Downgrade Funds. There are six forms of Downgrade Funds: Maroon Money, Chartreuse Coins, Pink Property, Teal Treasure, Rosy Resources, and Purple Pesos. These forms of currency can be converted from one into the other. This money is spent turning an item into its simpler form. However, although this item is simple, it is still as powerful as the item it was Downgraded from. Advantages: You never have to worry about weight when carrying items, as the simple items are usually lighter than the more complex ones. Disadvantages: You cannot create Legendary Items with this TESA. You can, however, create a lightweight item with the same power, provided you already have the Legendary Item you wanted. Category:Game Category:Abilities Category:Special